


The Company Conspires

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Party, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I write fluff not tragedies, M/M, bagginshield, the company conspires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: The tags say it all really.





	The Company Conspires

Bilbo drops down onto the couch next to Thorin. It was their annual Christmas party. Luckily everyone had managed to make it this year. (Except for Gandalf, who was probably off doing whatever it is he gets up to. Meddling in something or other most likely, Bilbo muses. The Christmas card he had received from the man was properly displayed on the mantle. It was a bit crowded with fourteen grown men milling about one house, but they made it work.

Bilbo pulls his legs up onto the couch alongside himself, and scooches around until he's comfortable. He looks at Thorin. "Enjoying the party?"

Thorin hums. "It would be better if my nephews weren't currently drunkenly belting out Christmas carols, but it could be worse."

Bilbo grins. "I'd imagine you must have some horror stories of those two."

"Try coming home a day early from a business trip to find two teenagers dancing on your coffee table surrounded by twenty some other teenagers, all in varying stages of drunkenness."

Bilbo laughs. "They threw a party?"

Thorin nods. "Fili tripped and about cracked his head on the table when he saw me walk in."

Bilbo shakes his head fondly. "So, have you heard the discussion going on in the kitchen right now?"

Thorin raises an eyebrow and takes a sip of his coffee. _Someone has to be responsible enough to be the drunk driver, and he doesn't see the rest of that lot refraining from drinking their asses off. Dori and Balin could have done it, but they took off early, not being ones for much partying._ He clears his throat. "Should I be concerned?"

Bilbo snickers. "They're trying to figure out how to get us together again. I imagine they didn't know I was eavesdropping."

Thorin rolls his eyes. "No, I imagine not. You'd think we weren't adults who can take care of our own love life, or lack thereof." He pauses to finish off the dregs of his coffee. "You think we should tell them that we're dating yet?"

"No, let's wait a bit. I want to see what plan they manage to concoct. I'm pretty sure I saw Nori carting around a box of mistletoe." Bilbo grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder why I'm more inspired to write Bagginshield than anything else. I'm not even that into the ship anymore. *shrugs* Tell me if you find any errors.


End file.
